


Dark Paradise

by Puke_kun



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Dream Sex, I Made Myself Cry, M/M, Sad Ending, Songfic, Spoilers, Suffering, The Author Regrets Everything
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:13:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27201616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puke_kun/pseuds/Puke_kun
Summary: Após o destino que Akechi teve, Ren fica em um estado catatônico e se culpando, mas ao dormir ele teve um sonho.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Kudos: 1





	Dark Paradise

Ren mal podia acreditar no que havia acontecido no navio de Shido. Ele havia se sacrificado por todos e agora nunca mais voltaria, como o líder dos Phantom Thieves, ele não poderia demonstrar fraqueza; mesmo que por dentro ele queria chorar mais do que tudo.   
-E tudo isso, foi por culpa minha. Eu não deveria ter me envolvido com ele em primeiro lugar.  
Ren estava na cama, ele de fato não conseguiria dormir naquela noite, mesmo que o seu corpo e alma estivessem exaustos.  
Morgana vendo a tristeza no olhar do garoto pulou no colo dele e tentou confortá-lo.  
-Ele não morreu em vão! Se não fosse por ele, não teríamos roubado daquele canalha do Shido!  
Ren fez carinho no pequeno gato e suspirou profundamente, ele ainda se sentia culpado pelo o que aconteceu a pessoa no qual, apesar das circunstâncias, ainda estava apaixonado.  
-Se eu tivesse feito alguma coisa em relação ao sofrimento dele, ele ainda estaria vivo... Mas eu caí como um patinho por causa de seu sorriso, eu nem pude dizer meus verdadeiros sentimentos por ele.  
"Ainda não é tarde"  
Essas foram uma das últimas coisas que disse a ele. Infelizmente era tarde demais, Akechi já estava corrompido por dentro e nada poderia fazer, e agora as últimas coisas que restavam em seu coração eram lágrimas.  
Ren se deitou e tentou fechar os seus olhos, ele dificilmente iria cair no sono, porém, o cansaço falou mais alto.  
"Every time I close my eyes  
It's like a dark paradise  
No one compares to you  
I'm scared that you won't be waiting on the other side."  
Ao abrir os olhos, ele pensou estar no Velvet room, já que aquela situação era realmente vívida. Porém o que era aquilo? Um jardim?  
-Onde diabos eu estou?  
Tateou o chão e havia grama, Ren se levantou e dentre aquelas inúmeras flores que lá haviam. O lugar era realmente um pacífico jardim, ele havia entrado dentro do Metaverse sem querer?   
-De qualquer forma, eu não sou considerado uma ameaça aqui.  
Explorou o lugar mais um pouco, e não podia acreditar no que via: deitado debaixo de uma árvore, dormia tranquilamente Akechi.  
Ele correu e se aproximou do local, não conseguia conter as lágrimas que escorriam, de felicidade principalmente, se sentou de frente pra ele para checar se aquilo era verdade. O loiro adormecido lentamente abriu os seus olhos avermelhados.  
-Ren-kun? Porque está chorando? Pensei que depois de todas aquelas coisas que eu te fiz, você me odiasse.  
-Akechi. A culpa foi toda minha! Se eu soubesse de como você sofria, de como o seu pai trazia tanto sofrimento para você. Eu tentaria te ajudar, mas eu fiz isso tarde de---  
O moreno foi interrompido por um beijo nos lábios, Ren arregalou os olhos prateados, que logo em seguida se cerraram e ele abraçou seu amado com todas as forças que ele encontrou.   
-Eu te invejava Ren, você tem aliados fiéis, que dariam a vida por você, já eu não tinha nada, a não ser o meu Persona. Eu causei tudo aquilo, pois eu estava vazio... E agora, olhe pra mim, estou morto.  
Ren acariciou o rosto dele, sorrindo tranquilamente, apesar da profunda angústia em seu coração.   
-Está tudo bem, você não precisa se preocupar mais com isso, pois eu quero te dizer, que eu te amo.   
Akechi arregalou os olhos e seu rosto se enrubsteceu.   
-Ren-kun, sabe, é a primeira vez que alguém me diz isso com sinceridade.   
O loiro envolveu os braços em sua cintura o puxando para o seu colo.   
\- A verdade profunda em seu coração, é que eu também te amo. O motivo de eu ficar tão irritado quando a Panther disse aquelas coisas, é que uma parte do meu coração sabia que ela falava a verdade. Ren eu te amo!  
Os olhos de Ren se encheram de lágrimas novamente, quando ele soube que seus sentimentos eram retribuídos.  
Ambos se beijaram novamente. Naquele beijo haviam sentimentos de angústia, tristeza e remorso de um amor que jamais seria realizado.  
-Ren-kun, eu tenho um último desejo para te pedir.  
Ren olhou para o mais velho, inclinando a cabeça para o lado, ele não sabia o que poderia se esperar dele.   
-Eu quero estar com você. Por essa última vez, você poderia realizar essa minha última vontade?  
Ren ficou completamente vermelho, sabia bem o que ele queria dizer com isso. Olhou para de soslaio, deu um sorriso sem graça, e acenou positivamente com a cabeça.  
-Eu nunca mais poderei te tocar, então eu farei isso com você.   
Akechi estreitou os olhos carmesim, e no meio daquelas flores aquilo aconteceu. Aquela doce ilusão, era tudo para Ren, ele nunca mais queria acordar do que estava acontecendo entre os dois.  
"But that there's no you, except in my dreams tonight  
Oh oh oh, ha ha ha  
I don't wanna wake up from this tonight  
Oh oh oh, ha ha ha  
I don't wanna wake up from this tonight."  
Akechi possuía Ren com tamanha paixão que mal cabia em seu corpo, os olhos do mais novo se reviravam de prazer, os lábios afoitos de ambos ansiavam por beijos.   
-...hnnngh-- Nunca mais me deixe!   
Suplicava Ren entre os gemidos, ele se agarrava no loiro tanto com os seus braços, quanto suas pernas envolvendo a cintura do mais velho.  
O rapaz o olhava com carinho, ele estava feliz em confessar os seus sentimentos pelo seu adorável Ren, pena que aquilo seria tão efêmero.   
-Ren... Vamos... Juntos~  
Ren arqueou as suas costas e deu um gemido alto, anunciando o que tinha acabado de acontecer. Os dois rapazes alcançaram o que tanto buscavam físicamente e ofegante, Akechi segurou o rosto dele com ambas as mãos.  
-Ren, me prometa... Que você sempre irá me guardar em seu coração.  
Ren o beijou na testa e bagunçou os cabelos dourados do outro.   
-Akechi, nós dois fomos ligados pelo destino. Mesmo que você morra, eu sempre irei te guardar comigo.  
Num instante depois, Ren abriu os olhos. Ainda estava escuro, mesmo assim caiu a ficha de que tudo o que ele passou não passou de um sonho.   
-Akechi...   
Ren desabou em lágrimas de pura tristeza, pois a ficha caiu que ele nunca mais o veria. Apenas em suas memórias.   
"And there's no remedy for memory your face  
Is like a melody, it won't leave my head  
Your soul is hunting me and telling me  
That everything is fine  
But I wish I was dead."  
-Akechi, mesmo sabendo que sua morte não foi em vão, porque eu estou sofrendo tanto?


End file.
